


To bide one's time

by Asura_McDowell



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, based on the anime, not that bad I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asura_McDowell/pseuds/Asura_McDowell
Summary: Yuuri wonders about Wolframs strange behavior which leads to them talking about their engagement with an outcome none of them would have imagined.





	To bide one's time

**Author's Note:**

> Kyo Kara Maoh led me back into Anime and Manga back in 2009 hence it will always have a special spot inside my heart.  
> I wrote this One shot back in 2010 and published it on FF.net.  
> I hope there are still some KKM fans out there. Please enjoy this little story.

The day began like any other day. In the very early morning, Yuuri woke up next to his accidental fiancé albeit he did not call it that anymore after four years of engagement.  
The early sun was still dark red at the horizon. Even for Yuuri it was too early to get up. He rolled onto his side and looked at his sleeping friend.  
Something had been wrong with Wolfram for the last few days. His sleeping habits had changed. He slept on his side without kicking Yuuri off the bed, but he was moaning as if something bothered him. Yuuri had heard it a few nights in a row and was very worried but he had not dared to ask him, because he knew what Wolfram would answer.  
Wolfram never would worry Yuuri with his problems. Always he played the strong soldier in front of him, never showed his weaknesses. He thought they were friends…No they could not be real friends as long as Wolfram had these special feelings for him. The young king was not sure how deep the blonde-demons feelings were, if it was love or just deep loyalty.  
Yuuri moved to make his position more comfortable and saw that Wolfram stirred. He opened his eyes slowly until the green emeralds looked sleepy into Yuuris face.  
“You’re awake?”, Wolfram asked yawning. The king nodded in response.

“You didn’t sleep well, right? What’s wrong with you lately?”, Yuuri asked worriedly in return. The Demon stretched himself and rolled onto his other side, so that Yuuri could not see his face.

“It’s nothing. Go back to sleep, wimp.”

“Don’t call me that in a situation like this. I’m really worried. “The Maoh wasn’t able to suppress his anger. 

“Sleep Yuuri it’s still early. You need your rest. Don’t sleep during Gunter’s lesson.” These were Wolframs last words. If he really slept or pretended to, Yuuri would not know. He for himself was not able to sleep now that he was sure that there was something wrong with his friend.  
After an hour of being in a state between sleeping and being awake, he decided to stand up and dressed himself for his morning jog.

 

“Good morning your majesty”, said Conrad when Yuuri came out of the castle. A death glare from Yuuris side made Conrad smile and add, “How did you sleep, Yuuri? “  
The young King rolled his shoulders in discomfort, he knew he could trust his godfather and besides he was Wolframs elder brother.

“Something is wrong with Wolfram,” he answered and began to run.

“Really?”, Conrad asked surprised. “Well he is a bit less moody.”

“Yeah, he appears to be thoughtful lately, I think. “ They remained silent for the rest of their morning jog but when they got back, Conrad could not stay silent.

“Did you talk to him? “, asked Conrad.

“I did, but he says that it’s nothing as I expected it. He doesn’t want to bother me with his problems and as I see he didn’t even talk to you or Gwendal. Well, see you at breakfast”, Yuuri answered.  
He trudged along the wide corridors the castle back to his room hoping to see Wolfram there. When the young king entered his chamber, the fire demon was in the middle of tightening his belt.  
“Good morning, Yuuri”, said the blonde angel. Even though Wolfram did not sleep well he looked fresh and had no bags under his eyes. Yuuri wondered how he could manage this, Wolfram was just perfect, that is all he could conclude.

”Morning”, he answered and went to his wardrobe to get his black uniform and a towel.

“Hurry up, wimp. You’re late today and…” Wolfram paused. The Double Black turned around to look at his friend but Wolfram had turned his back on him.

“What is it?”, asked the king curiously. 

“Don’t work so long tonight. I want to talk to you.” The king’s stomach tightened in nervousness. 

“We can talk now”, Yuuri offered. Wolfram shook his head.

“Hurry up, breakfast is ready. “ The blonde demon gave him a small smile and left the room letting Yuuri stand there in curiosity.

‘Damn it Wolfram, what’s going on with you?’, he thought desperately and went slowly to the king’s bathroom.

 

Since that incident in the morning, he had not seen Wolfram for the rest of this terrible day. Lost in his thoughts he forgot his breakfast until Conrad came to get him. Besides Murata, everyone was done and had gone to their work. He was sure that Wolfram was trying to avoid him until their talk in the evening.  
During Gunter’s lesson, Yuuri watched Conrad and Wolfram train their troops. He noticed that Conrad was right, in front of the others, especially his regiment and he did not show any sign that something was wrong with him.  
“Your majesty is everything all right? Am I that boring that you cannot listen to me? Did loyal Gunter lose your favor? I am so sorry!” Gunter’s wailing caught Yuuri’s attention.

“What? Gunter? Please don’t cry. I’m just a bit distracted today. “

“Really?” Gunter’s tears dried in an instant and a smile showed on his face. “What distracts you your majesty. You know that you can tell me about your worries.” Yuuri shook his head.

“It’s okay Gunter, go on with our lesson.” Gunter hesitated and shut his book.

“I think it is enough for today your majesty. As I can see, you are not feeling well. Take a break before you go sign papers.”

Yuuri was not sure if he could believe what he had heard but he thanked Gunter and left the library. Now he had some time before Gwendal searched for his attention but if he began to sign the papers now, he would be done earlier and Gwendal would be proud to find him in his office before time.  
With new strength, he entered his office, sat down and began to read and sign the amount of papers decorating his desk.  
‘Did I really think I could do my work properly?’ Yuuri thought looking out of the window. ‘What does Wolf have on his mind? Damn it why does it bother me so much?’

“Ahem” 

‘Did I do something wrong?’

“Ahem”, the other voice sounded again.

‘Did I mess it up completely now?’

“I’m sorry to bother you your Highness but I think you should concentrate more on your work.” 

‘But…what did I do wrong?’

Gwendals eyebrow twitched when his king did not react.  
“Your majesty!” Gwendal said louder.

“Oh…well… Gwendal, since when did you get here? , he asked innocently.

“Humph.”

“Ahaha”, Yuuri laughed stupidly and scratched the back of his head. With no enthusiasm, he took his quill in his hand and tried to concentrate again. To his and even Gwendal’s dismay, he failed completely.  
“Uhm…Gwen?” The dark haired man glanced at him with a piercing look in his eyes, which shot shivers through Yuuris spine. “I have a favor to ask you.”

“What is it?” Gwendal growled. Yuuri did not feel well with his request but he was not able to sit all night in this room signing papers, he need to get out of here even after dinner.

“I…uhm…Is it …no…well, could you do the rest of the paperwork today? I have an important conversation after dinner…” The wrinkles on Gwendal’s forehead deepened. “It’s with Wolfram “, Yuuri added, “His been acting strange lately.” Suddenly Gwendal’s features softened and his face showed some kind of realization.

“So it’s true that something is on his mind. I knew it”, said the older man angry.

“You knew?”, the king asked flabbergast. To Yuuris surprise Gwendal showed him a smile, it was a sad smile, but he really did smile.

“You might not believe it your majesty but Wolfram and Conrat are my younger brothers and I do care for them, even though someone might not see this, they are my family and I notice when they have something on their mind.” Ashamed Yuuri looked down to his papers. He was one of those people who did not seem to see the love between the three brothers although it was very obviously.

“I’m sorry, Gwendal”, the king said eyes still down.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Gwendal answered, then silence. Yuuri thought that Gwendal was done talking but suddenly he breathed and started again. “Even if you can’t accept Wolfram as your spouse, please be a good friend to him. He trusts you so much, which he never did with others. He has very strong feelings for you, so be gentle when you reject him.” 

“When did I …,” Yuuri began to speak, but was interrupted by Gwendal.

“Always, you always emphasis on your engagement to be an accident and that you can’t have a relationship with another boy.”

“I…” Did he really stress this subject as badly as Gwendal described it? He did, but that was long ago.

“Recently you have stopped,” he confirmed Yuuri’s thoughts. “Why?” The older Demon asked.

Why did he? He was not sure about it either.  
“I…” he began but was interrupted by a knock at his door.  
The maid Doria informed them that dinner was ready. Gwendal cast a meaningful glance at him before he stood up and walked to the door.  
“I will do the rest of the paperwork for today,” Gwendal said and left the room leaving Yuuri alone.

 

After dinner, Yuuri walked to his bedroom chamber immediately. He did not see Wolfram come along so he wondered where he could have gone.  
Pacing through the room, he waited for a little while until he decided to change into his pajamas and get ready for the night. He should have more faith in his friend. He would come home soon.  
After several minutes, Yuuri spotted the book he had been reading since yesterday. To kill the time until Wolfram arrived he took it and began to read it right in time for the doors to the chamber to open.  
The blonde beauty came in and shut the door silently behind him. He turned around and saw Yuuri looking at him. A beautiful smile on his lips, he went to the drawer to pick his pink colored nightgown.  
“What are you reading?” Wolfram asked interested.

“Oh, well...It’s called: >Wollrab Katzmeyer the brave<. I borrowed it from the library.” Wolfram chuckled a bit.

“It is a nice book for children. I read it very often when I was still a child. I think this is better for you to read since some of the literature is written easy for non-native  
speakers.” Then he began to open his uniform.

“Where were you?” Yuuri asked a bit timidly. Wolfram did not stop in his doing as he answered.

“Gwendal ordered me to his office.” Yuuri gulped. Gwendal wouldn’t talk to Wolfram about their conversation? Or would he?” He changed my patrol duties. I have to go tomorrow to the eastern borders.” The young king relaxed, it was just duty not private issues.

“How long will you be gone?” Yuuri suddenly felt himself blushing when he saw his friend standing proud, half-naked wearing nothing but his very tight, black thong. Had it always been this tight? So tight that you didn’t need to imagine what was behind the fabric? He shook his head to clear his mind so he could listen to Wolfram again, his gaze still on Wolframs lower body.

“Three days” the blonde Demon answered. “Yuuri? Is there something wrong?” He looked down himself. The Double Black blushed again.

“Yeah...uhm no…no it’s nothing. “He could never ask Wolfram about what he thought. What would Wolfram think about him when he bluntly asked, ‘Hey, Wolf, why is your thong this damn tight making me feel my own pants getting tight?’ What were his last few words? To assure himself that his pants were not getting tight he had to look down. Well he was lucky it was just halfway up. He gulped again. Why the hell did he react? He had seen Wolfram naked before but why did he react now? Suddenly he felt a warm hand against his forehead.

“No, you have not a fever” Wolfram said. Yuuri looked at him and to his relieve he was finally dressed.

“Well…” Yuuri began to change the subject to things that were more important. “What was it you wanted to talk about?” Wolfram remained silent for a little while.

“I want to break our engagement,” he said. Yuuri’s jaw dropped. Then he saw Wolfram smiling. “Too bad you can’t see your face right now. This is priceless.”

“Well that’s not funny. Don’t joke around.” Yuuri said a bit angry.

“I am not….Not really. I want to talk about our engagement.” Yuuri flinched at this words which seemed to increase Wolfram’s anger.

“Please Yuuri, could you stop that,” he snapped, “That’s a reason why I never try to talk about our engagement. We are both adults now, and I think we can talk like adults about it.” Yuuri nodded. His friend was right. It had been a long time since they talked about their engagement.  
“I just have one question for you, Yuuri. Do you intend to marry me or not? I think it is time to make a final decision. We will both grow up and there will be a time for you to choose a real mate. I know what I have done all these past years was wrong and I am apologizing for my absolute immature behavior. I am well aware that our engagement was an accident from the very beginning but my bratty self was too proud to admit it. Now the time has come where I can accept your every decision.” Yuuri was stunned by Wolframs revelations. They kept silent for a little while, Yuuri thinking and Wolfram waiting.

“What…will change if I decide to break the engagement?” Wolfram looked up to see that Yuuri was playing with the bed sheets.

“What do you mean?” Wolfram asked. Yuuri shifted a bit uncomfortable.

“Well…will you still stay by my side or go back to the Bielefeld lands? I don’t want you to go.”

“Why don’t you want me to go?”

“Stop returning the question!” Yuuri said with a shaky voice.

“I did tell you that I can accept every decision you make, so I would stay by your side, it is better to live with you as a friend than living without you. And besides, I know that a wimp like you needs me.” 

Yuuri saw that Wolfram tried to relax the tense atmosphere and he smiled at the blonde-demon gratefully. Thereafter he lowered his black eyes again and whispered:  
“Yes I do, I do need you.” Now Wolfram was stunned. “Give me a little bit of time to think about it.” Wolframs eyes widened even more. Yuuri could read in them that Wolfram had expected him to break the engagement immediately. He himself was not very sure why he did not do it because this was the best opportunity to do it. Nevertheless, he just could not.  
“Give me three days. When you get back from your patrol you get your answer.”

Wolfram smiled and to Yuuri’s surprise leaned forward and hugged him.  
“Thank you,” he whispered.

 

Three days could be a long time especially when you spend them thinking. Yuuri was tired of thinking. He hoped that Wolfram would be back quickly. The young king neglected his work again but to his surprise Gwendal stood still, probably because he knew why his king was distracted; however Gwendal never asked questions.  
“Gwendal?” Yuuri asked on the third day.

“Yes your majesty.”

“Am I good enough for Wolfram?” Gwendal raised an eyebrow.

“I’m not entitled to decide.” He answered and got back to work.

“You are his brother…” Yuuri said with a low voice. Gwendal raised his head again.

“If you would not then I would have broken this engagement a long time ago.” And again he got back to his work. Yuuri smiled and looked out of the window. Wolfram should be back soon.  
The sunset down and still, there was no sign of Wolfram and his men. Worried Yuuri paced through his room until a maid knocked on his door.

“Your Majesty, Lord von Bielefeld is back.” He nearly ran the maid down when he raced to the entry.  
Before he reached the door he could hear Wolframs voice which was in total rage.

“How could they?” Wolfram shrieked.

“Wolfram calm down” Yuuri heard his godfather talking.

“No I won’t!”

Yuuri opened the grand door and saw his fiancé at the bottom of the stairs covered in mud.  
“Wolf, what happened?” Yuri asked curious and a bit amused by Wolframs look. Wolfram gave the rains to a stable boy turned around and took Yuuri’s arm.

“I have to take a bath”, Wolfram said dragging Yuuri along the corridors. 

“Can I come with you?” Yuuri asked. Wolfram looked surprised.

“I don’t mind,” he answered.

They entered the kings’ bathroom took off their clothes and Yuuri glided into the warm water while Wolfram sat on a small stool washing himself.  
“So tell me, what happened at the border.” Yuuri could hear how Wolfram growled.

“We were on our way home. We saw some human traders being attacked by some thieves. We tried to help them and chased the thieves away. When the humans saw, we were demons they threw their rotten fruit after us. Our horses got out of control and some of us, including me fell down into a mud puddle.” Yuuri laughed and Wolfram growled again.  
“That’s not funny Yuuri.”

“The humans’ behavior isn’t but to imagine how you sat in that mud puddle is.” Yuuri laughed whole-heartedly.

“Well only a wimp would laugh about something like this.”

“Oh, come on Wolf don’t be so dull…shall I wash your back?” 

“What?", asked Wolfram obviously irritated.

“I asked if could wash your back.” 

“Are you alright?”

“Wolfram!”, Yuuri whined.

“Well you never ask that. Okay when you want to I have no objections.” Yuuri left the water and sat behind Wolfram. With the washcloth in his hand, he began to scrub Wolfram’s muscled back. They sat in silence, none of them dared to ruin this rare moment. Both of them were in peace and enjoyed the closeness with the other.  
Wolfram could not believe what Yuri was doing. The king never wanted to be this intimate no matter how much Wolfram had tried to get Yuri into it. Nevertheless, the blonde demon savored this moment that could be perhaps his “last meal”.

 

After a while, Yuri could not go on like this, he had to talk to Wolfram about his decision he could not take it anymore.  
“Wolf…well, we should talk…” He said with a serious face. Wolfram tensed noticeable.

“No not yet and not here” Wolfram answered quietly. Yuri understood what his friend meant and nodded.  
That is it, he had destroyed their little world build out of bubbles. Why had Yuri had to mention it now? Wolfram was desperate. He was not able to stay any longer in the bathroom. He shuffled Yuri off him and left the room with clothes.  
Yuri waited a few minutes before he put his pajamas on and went to follow his fiancé.  
When he entered their bedroom, he saw Wolfram sitting on their bed, his back facing the bathroom door. The demon had not change into his nightgown; he sat there just his towel wrapped around his slender waist.  
“You should dress” Yuuri suggested lovingly and offered Wolfram his pink nightgown. “It would be bad if you caught a cold.” 

“Just spill it!” the blonde demon snapped so that Yuuri backed away. “Come on, break the engagement.”

“Calm down, Wolf” Yuuri tried to conciliate. “I won’t tell you anything when you’re like this. What did you tell me three days ago? We are adults and can talk like adults about it. Now put on your nightgown and dry your hair.”

To Yuuris surprise, his fiancé stood up let his towel fall down and put his nightgown on without any complain. While Wolfram dressed, Yuuri picked Wolfram’s towel up, put it on the blonde-haired boys head, and began to dry the blonde hair.  
“Don’t be so afraid” the demon king whispered. He put the towel onto a chair and sat down next to his fiancé on the large bed.  
“Well…” Yuuri started to speak and saw how Wolfram tensed. “I’ve decided to break our engagement.” Wolfram tensed even more and clenched his fists into his nightgown. Then he suddenly stood up but Yuri grasped the demons wrist and held him back.  
“Wait, please, I am not done yet.” He said.

“Do you want to humiliate me?” Wolfram cried back. 

“No I don’t want to. I told you not to be afraid so believe me and let me speak out first.” The blonde demon stood still and looked down to his friend, it took him a while before he sat down again, looking into his lap.  
“You mean a lot to me Wolfram, you should know that by now.” Yuuri started again. He felt his hands tremble, never in his life had he felt more nervous. “I feel that I have began to change. I no longer think that a relationship between two guys is disgusting as badly as I did four years ago.” He even felt somewhat good when he thought about a relationship with his blonde friend. Wolfram was beautiful, he was the most loyal and the most loving person he had ever met, no one needs more to develop feelings, gender was immaterial.  
“But still I need some time to be sure what these feelings are and I beg you to wait a little longer. You know that I am a-”

“Wimp.” Wolfram concluded and gave Yuuri a slight smile. “But why do want to break the engagement when-” Wolfram began to speak but Yuuri laid a finger onto his lips.  
The King smiled before he continued.

“I heard some gossips about you and me. They said you are not worth to be the kings’ fiancé because you can’t satisfy the king and so many more things that I wanted to vomit. And this is my entire fault, because I wasn’t able to break the engagement earlier.” Yuuri saw that Wolfram tried to deny what Yuuri said but the king shook his head.  
“It is my fault, Wolfram, and I am sorry. This is the first reason why I want to end our engagement. I know they will gossip around then too, but I want to try to take all the blame on me.” 

“Oh Yuuri.” Wolfram mouthed and the king saw how touched his beloved friend was.

“What is the second reason?” The demon asked curiously. Yuuri blushed a bit. This was not going to be easy for him. 

“You know… You should not build a relationship on an engagement with all its responsibilities. It should bloom out of love.” He blushed even deeper but dared to look to Wolfram who had even blushed bright red.

“I think a proposal should be made out of love, so when the time has come I will propose again and that time it will not be an accident.” Before Yuri could look up again he felt Wolframs head against his chest.

“Thank you Yuuri,” whispered the demon. “I will wait. Take your time. Now I know that you really care about me.”

“Of course I do,” answered the young demon king.

“I am so happy”, said Wolfram as he lifted his head to kiss Yuuri’s forehead. Surprised Yuuri looked up to see Wolfram smile. His smile was so beautiful he had never seen it before. 

“Let’s go to bed,” the blonde-demon suggested and crawled over to his side of the bed. He lifted the covers up and patted the bed.  
Slowly Yuuri slipped under the cover to his friend.  
Wolfram doused the candle that were lit on his bedside table and laid back on his right side to look into Yuuri’s dark eyes. It was dark but the moon shone bright into their bedroom.  
“This will be the last night sleeping in here,” Wolfram said. He reached out his hand to lay it above Yuuris. The king was surprised but did not even think about pushing it away.

“Yeah it seems so,” he answered a bit sad.

“With the engagement called off I am not supposed to sleep in here anymore.”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it off, Wolf; I would call it on hiatus.” Wolfram laughed.

“Good night my love,” Wolfram said in a low voice.

“Good night, “answered Yuuri. 

And with their hands entangled they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As I wrote above this One Shot is seven years old and English is not my native language therefore this story is not perfect by all means.  
> Should anyone find any typos or wrong grammar I'd love to know so I can change it.


End file.
